


The Gotham Desk

by Medie



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham was Chloe's kind of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gotham Desk

Chloe liked working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. She liked waltzing into the gleaming building, the shining newsroom, sitting down at her stylish desk and ruining every politician's day. She really liked it. Right up until Lois waltzed in the very same door. She loved her cousin, she really did, but she hated her just the same. Hated that she'd woken up one morning and decided to help herself to her cousin's dream career, dream life, dream man...

It didn't technically happen like that, she wasn't a complete idiot to think it did, but it felt that way. Lois who'd never been interested in journalism, had never been interested in the Daily Planet, and had never been interested in Clark Kent had woken up one day and waltzed in to snag all of the above.

So when the Gotham desk had an opening, Chloe jumped at it.

As it turned out she liked Metropolis, but she fucking loved Gotham. Gotham was Chloe's kind of town. Freaks and their ilk weren't poo poo'd and looked down upon as they were in Metropolis. The inmates were ruling the asylum in Gotham and the world knew the truth. The freaks were normal; it was everything else that was completely off the nut. She loved it. She loved the city, she loved the criminals, she loved the elite, and she even loved the Batman. She _really_ loved the Batman.

"You know, one of these days, you really should knock." Walking out of her bathroom, Chloe regarded Gotham's infamous Dark Knight with an amused expression and took her time closing her robe. "At least make an attempt at propriety."

If Superman had his Lois Lane, and boy wasn't that a lesson in dysfunction, then Batman had his Chloe Sullivan. The difference being, she was no swooning fangirl and Batman wasn't looking for one.

"You don't seem to mind," he countered, standing just inside her bedroom's French doors, and his gaze heated just a little. She hid a smirk. Batman liked to watch. She liked to show. They were having a _wonderful_ time. "I need you."

"Just the words I like to hear," she quipped. "Where are we going?"

"Dinner," his lips hinted at a faint smile, "Bruce Wayne needs an escort…to a LexCorp function…Lex and Rupert Throne've been…friendly as of late."

"Have they?" Chloe laughed, just a touch bitter. "You might want to warn him, Lex and friends don't last long…he tends to disappear…" She considered it then added, "Until you become useful again." She feigned a pretty pout. "Well, tell Brucie, I'd love to go but I've got nothing to wear."

Batman's gaze raked over her again and she had a feeling Bruce would prefer her current outfit just fine. "That will be taken care of."

Then he was gone and she was laughing.

She was going to enjoy this. She was going to enjoy it a _lot_. Metropolis, with Bruce, to scoop one ex – and one relative - by digging up a story on her other ex…

She fucking loved Gotham.


End file.
